I Cant Make You Love Me
by OhThatGirlLeila
Summary: One Shot/Song Fic. Jacob tries and does everything in his power to get Bella to stay but she's determined to marry Edward. Can he convince her to stay, even if it's for one night? A Jacob Black Story. Please Enjoy:)


**I Can't Make You Love Me…**

**One Shot - Song Fic**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Song: I can't make you love me - Tank**

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

_****_**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**One Shot**

**Jacob Black's POV**

_**Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, turn down these voices inside my head. **_

I was regretting that I told her to come get the rest of her stuff. I should've been gone. Maybe I could've avoided this torture. I should've run like the man in me begged from the beginning, but the wolf, that bastard, needed an answer. Now I know he's regretting it just as much as I am to be standing here in a staring contest with the only person that could destroy me, Isabella Swan.

God it hurts so much that I can't breathe. I curse the heavens. I curse the spirits, but most importantly I curse my wolf. It's his fault. He imprinted on her broken soul; the same soul that loves another with its whole existence.

"Don't be mad Jacob." At this point she was shedding small tears. She doesn't deserve anything. But she knows I'll give her everything.

"How should I feel Bella? You just deny my imprint. You deny me, my wolf. So tell me should I rejoice?" I fumed. She now had tear streaming down her cheeks. I turned my back to her. I hated that my heart broke for her.

I could hear her coming close to me. "I couldn't take it Jake.." I snapped around and away from her touch as if her fingers were small torches.

"Don't" I spit with as much venom my heart allowed. She held her head down and I walked to the other side of the room.

"I love him Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I haven't heard you tell me those same words." I know it was immature of me but if I don't be immature she would see how those words are shoving that knife deeper into my heart. "Every time we made love you whispered the same thing to me. The deeper I got the louder you declared it."

She visibly flinched. I knew I was entering dangerous waters by remembering the time before He came back, before my wolf decides it's time to rise, when our friendship finally turned into more after 8 long months of putting her together and letting her know I was here to stay, and that I won't leave. Then that pixie bitch steps back into Forks and I lose her to them.

I know she's remembering. I can see it in her eyes. The smell of her arousal hits my senses with a force and I damn near drop to my knees and begged her like the useless bastard I deep down I feel I am.

_**Lay down with me, tell me no lies. Just hold me close, don't patronize.**_

_**Don't Patronize.**_

"Jake, let's not fight. Please I don't want to remember you like this."

"What do you want from me Isabella?" she narrowed her at me. I knew she didn't like being called that. "What more of me could you possibly want that you haven't taken?"

"I am sorry Jacob. You have to know that I am, but I'm marrying Edward tomorrow. Why can't that be enough?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IMPRINT DOES TO ME BELLA?!" I turn around again away from her because I know I can't lose my temper with her. I refuse to be Sam. "It will kill me to be happy for you can't you see that."

"Jake I know you will live. You're eighteen, living on your own, building cars. You will find another that will love you. I can't love you." That brought me to my knees. I can feel my body slowly go numb as my heart shatters more into pieces I didn't believe was possible. Gone was the anger I tried to show her, gone was the man she once knew. I can feel the tears make their way down my cheeks. I don't even have the strength to wipe them away. I was defeated. I knew I was.

"I will never love another like I love you Bells." She got down on her knees slowly in front of me. She cupped my face in her hands and made me look up into those beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with.

"You can't see it now, but you'll find happiness again. You're Jacob Black, future alpha and leader of this tribe and pack. You deserve someone who is not broken, someone who deserves you. Someone who loves you back with the intensity of the love you give others. Jacob, I'm no good for you.

"I fixed your broken heart, doesn't that mean anything? We had something before all this shit happened again. Doesn't that prove that you're enough for me?"

She doesn't answer me. She just stares. Then she stands and holds her hand out to me. I take it of course. She walks into what use to be our room. "Lay with me."

_**I'll close my eyes then I won't see, the love you don't feel when you're holding me.**_

I know the tears are still coming and I feel like a bitch crying like a baby, but I've never felt heart break or pain like this; not after my mom died, my dad's accident that leaves him paralyzed from waist down, or turning into the red beast that I am.

She's holding me and as much as I appreciate the gesture I know she wants to be in another man's, if you can call the corpse that, arms.

I know I have to try one last time to get her to change her mind. I would hate myself if I didn't so I grab her face gently and kiss her with as much passion and love that I can conjure up in my body. At first she's stiff but she melts into me the way she always did and my wolf howled with approval. But I knew I shouldn't get its hopes up.

I should feel bad for kissing an engaged woman with as much love as I am. For fuck sake she's getting married in less than 12 hours. But I needed this. I need to feel her soft skin under me one last time. I need to hear her moans and cries of pleasure. I know I'm setting myself up for destruction but I **need** this.

_**Morning will come and I'll do what's right. Just give me 'til then to give up this fight.**_

_**And I will give up this fight.**_

She pulls away from me as if I was lit a fire. "Jacob, I can't do this. I can't do this to Edward." Her eyes were wide with fear, and guilt. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it in her eyes.

"Bella, please." I pull her back to my lips and she's shaking her head as the tears are rolling down her cheeks. I smell her arousal, I know she wants this as much as I do. And I can't stop myself from not being with her this one last time. I don't know if it's the unrealistic side of my brain that is telling me to do this, to be with her and maybe she will change her mind, but I know he's the reason I can't come to let her go. Am I crazy?

_**I can't make you love me if you don't. **_

I slowly move from her lips to her ear, to the crease of her neck. Laying her down so that I'm on top of her, I nibble where I knew I would get a reaction from her. As on cue, she lets out a soft sigh. I bite down a little harder and her pelvis bone lifts slightly from the bed.

I reach down to the hem of her shirt lifting it slowly up and over her head. This maybe my last time with her like this in my arms so I'm going to take my time and remember everything about this moment as I'm unbuckling her bra and tossing it to the side of my bed.

_**You can't make your heart feel something it won't.**_

Bella lets out a soft moan when my mouth finds her breast as they stand tall, begging for attention. I glance up at her face and she has her eyes closed but a small smile is on her lips. She's enjoying this.

I slowly make my way down her stomach, her pants long gone. I open her legs further, kissing her inner thighs and she humming under my touch. I know what she likes and I know it's unfair but I'm doing of all her favorites so at least if she does leaves, she'll remember.

Listen to me, 'if she does leave' I sound as delusional as I feel.

_**Here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart, and feel the power if you won't.**_

She's about to cum I know she is by the way she's bucking and shaking into my mouth, clenching her walls as hard as her body will let her. Her cries of pleasure get louder as her grip on my spiked hair gets stronger.

I drink her up and lick my lips as she catches her breathe. That smile returns to her face as I whisper I'm not finished in her ear. She grabs my head back so she can kiss me. Her kisses are urgent as she bites my lips. I involuntarily grind into her. It's the little shit about this woman that turns me on.

'_**Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't. You ain't got to love me.**_

I look down at Bella hoping my eyes show her everything I feel before I slip inside her, but she looks away. "Look at me Bells."

"I can't…" I put my head in the crook of her neck and slip inside her. I hear my name barely leave her lips as I'm sliding in and out of her agonizingly slow. She's trying to speed me up and the wolf is clawing painfully at me skin to move faster but the broken man in me can't give either of them what they want. He wants to make love, Bella wants to have guilty sex, and of course the wolf wants to pound inside of her, punish her for denying him. "Jacob please."

I know what she wants, but "I can't."

_**I can't just make you love me. I tried my best, but you put my heart through the test.**_

I'm finally able to go faster for her and the man inside of me is ready to find release. She's now moaning my name the way she normally does when we're about to climax and the beast is satisfied with my pace. She's scratching my back and I wish I couldn't heal fast so I could see every mark in the morning. But I know they will be gone, unlike the scars on my heart.

"Come for me honey." I whisper in Bella's ear and she immediately releases moaning my name, and biting my ear like only she knows I like, as she finishes. I come right after spilling inside of her as she's still trying to ride out her nut.

_**Oh I tried.**_

Once both of our breathing slowed Bella tried to get up but I couldn't let her. I need this. God knows I needed this.

This time she didn't argue or say anything she just curled back into me until I figured she had fallen asleep. But I couldn't. How could I when she'll be leaving me.

I let the tears slide silently down my face as I held unto her sleeping body. I breathe in her scent. And I couldn't help but smile, as sleep finally took over, at the hint of my scent in her. I know that will drive the leech crazy tomorrow.

_**I tried to get through to you girl.**_

I hopped up from my sleep in alarm. I knew it couldn't be anyone but Paul banging on my window like that, I can smell the cocky bastard through the part that's cracked opened so I sat up. Then it came back to me and I realized I was in bed alone. I looked down at the floor and noticed Bella's clothes we're gone.

Paul started knocking on the window again yelling that he can see I'm awake. I turn to tell him to fuck off when I noticed it. The charm I spent days working on hanging off of the bracelet I bought her for a graduation gift. That's when I saw the note and my body starts to shake.

I knew that if I phased in this room I'm going to break every fucking thing. But I can't control myself because I know that letter have the potential to break me. But I pick it up anyway. I pick it up because I have to know what it says; if it will give me a little hope, but I know I lost.

_**But I can't make you love me… If you don't.**_

_You deserve happiness Jacob, Find it._

_Bella_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! i know you we're probably looking for Bella & Jake to be together but not with this song. But i do thank you for reading. This idea came to me when this song came on my playlist and i immediately thought of these two.**

**If you liked that I will try to do more Twilight fics, although I already have Degrassi, Victorious, and Sonny with a chance.**

**Again thanks for reading and please review if you can. if not i still thank you. :) **

**Whitney (OhThatGirlLeila)**


End file.
